Truth At The Last Sight
by KrokoPouet
Summary: Un regard suffit a faire tomber les barrières du plus sombre loup-garou de Beacon Hills. Quand celui de l'hyperactif se plonge profondément dans le sien, c'est pour y apercevoir son propre reflet. Et une pensée traverse alors l'esprit de l'adolescent. "J'aime Derek. Et il est sur le point de mourir." [Sterek] - Non DeathFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Nous ne détenons en aucun cas le mérité d'avoir créé une aussi bonne série que Teen Wolf ! Amen Jeff, même si le nombre de fois où nos coeurs ce sont brisés est semblable a celui du nombre d'épisodes de Supernatural. Bref ! **

**Rating : T, il n'y aura pas de lemon, autant prévenir ^^ Desolées, nous nous rattraperons surement sur une autre fic ^^**

 **Pairing : STEREK ! STEREK ET ENCORE STEREK ! Jusqu'a la fin des temps ! **

**Notes de l'auteur : Cette fiction est divisée en trois. Kroko (c'est a dire moi) a écrit le premier chapitre que voila. Pouet le second. Et le dernier sera en commun. Je te souhaites une bonne lecture, ami Sterek Shipper. Si tu as de quelconques questions, idées ou bien critiques (surtout les critiques en fait, ça aide), je sais que tu sais la marche à suivre ^^**

 **Situation : Cette fiction se situe après la saison 2, après la confrontation de Stiles avec Gérard Argent.**

 **Trêve de bavardage ! LET'S GO !**

* * *

 _Tout a commencé quand mes yeux se sont posés sur le visage tuméfié de cet être que j'avais l'habitude de mépriser._

 _Son regard blessé, le courage contenu dans ses yeux, le rouge des coups lui montant aux joues, la lèvre coupée..._

 _Autant de choses qui ont fait chavirer mon cœur, tant de choses qui ce sont montrées être la révélation de cet amour latent que j'avais pour lui._

 _Pour ce jeune garçon, cet adolescent impertinent et sarcastique._

 _Tout a commencé a ce moment là. Quand il est revenu de chez Gérard Argent._

 _Je n'ai jamais pu oublier l'assurance et la détermination qui s'échappaient de son corps._

 _"Les humains sont aussi des monstres. Et certains n'ont pas l'excuse d'avoir une bête a l'intérieur."_

 _A cet instant, mon cœur a cesser de battre l'espace d'un instant. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma famille, quelqu'un prononçait des mots en faveur de ce que je suis. Il ne me jugeait pas, il me comprenait._

 _Enfin._

 _J'avais trouvé une personne susceptible de m'aimer, peut importe mon statut de loup, d'alpha ou encore d'handicapé sentimental._

 _J'ai compris que je devait tout faire pour que cet hyperactif soit mien, et que je sois sien._

 _Mais son meilleur ami n'allait pas le laisser faire tranquillement, ou me faciliter la tache. Scott et son simulacre d'intelligence ne constituait pas vraiment une menace a mon plan. Mais c'est sa condition de loup-garou que j'allais devoir tromper._

 _Convoiter le membre de la meute d'un autre Alpha n'est pas sans risque._

 _Les chances qu'il le prenne comme un affront, et surtout le fait qu'il veuille protéger son presque frère sont élevées et donc à ne pas ignorer._

 _Si je laissais mon odeur trahir mon attirance, tout tombait a l'eau. C'est pour ça que j'ai du partir un moment. Afin de dompter des sentiments trop frais pour passer inaperçu._

 _Je pensais faire le bon choix._

 _J'en étais convaincu. Mais a mon retour, deux mois plus tard, beaucoup de choses avaient changé._

 _A commencer par la meute McCall. Détruite, dévastée, séparée._

 _Cette légendaire amitié, cette coalition imperturbable, cette amie irremplaçable._

 _Tout s'était envolé._

 _Je m'appelle Derek Hale, et voici l'histoire des miens._

 **oooOOOOooo**

Après deux mois d'absence, l'Alpha Hale rentrait enfin a Beacon Hills, la tête pleine de plans et le cœur remplis d'amour enfouis.

Il se languissait de tous les revoir, même s'il se promettait de ne rien laisser transparaître devant eux. Son entraînement allait porter ses fruits, et son absence ne serait pas injustifiée.

«Tout va très bien se passer.» se répéta t-il en garant sa voiture sur le parking du lycée de la meute. «Je sais que je peux le faire. Agis naturellement Derek, natu-»

Son souffle fut coupé tandis qu'il vit Stiles sortir du hall principal. Celui ci, toujours fidèle a lui même, portait l'une de ses légendaires chemises a carreaux. Alors que le lycanthrope passait en revu l'intégralité de son futur amant a travers ses innombrables grains de beauté, quelque chose le frappa.

Une absence cruelle de sourire se manifestait sur le visage pourtant si enfantin du jeune Stilinski.

Aussitôt, le brun paniqua.

Il avait pourtant interprété l'absence de nouvelles de leur part comme une bonne chose, comme un signe que tout allait pour le mieux pendant ces deux mois.

Il s'apprêtait a sortir de la voiture pour rejoindre son hyperactif quand son cœur se figea une nouvelle fois.

Ses crocs sortirent de sa bouche sans même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de canaliser sa colère. Sa jalousie.

Le tableau ? Sa cousine, Malia, arrivant près du lycéen et attrapant sa main avant d'y apposer un baiser. L'alpha vit un doux sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune, faisant bouillir son sang.

Le garçon lui rendit son baise main, et avant que Derek n'ai pu amorcer le moindre mouvement, ils montèrent dans la vieille Jeep de Stiles.

Tandis que la voiture démarrait et partait, le loup-garou était perdu.

Stiles sortait-il réellement avec sa cousine ? Pas qu'il ne l'aime pas, au contraire. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune coyote et la manière dont elle découvrait petit a petit le monde. Mais la, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Il devait en être sur avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il aperçu Scott sortir du lycée a sont tour, et fut surpris de voir que ce dernier semblait arborer le même air triste que l'hyperactif.

Il grogna légèrement, suffisamment fort pour que le vrai Alpha l'entende et jette un regard solitaire dans sa direction. Derek sortit enfin de sa Camaro et s'y adossa, attendant que le plus jeune le rejoigne.

Ce qu'il ne fit absolument pas. Scott monta sur sa bécane dans la plus grande lenteur et après avoir enfilé son casque, démarra son tas de ferraille et prit la poudre d'escampette.

Le plus âgé n'y comprenait plus rien. Stiles et Malia pour commencer. Dur a digérer. Et surtout, un Stiles sans Scott ? Puis au comble de l'étonnement, Scott qui ne pavane pas avec son Allison au bras ?

«C'est quoi ce bordel ?» maugréa Derek. «Tu parles d'un accueil !»

A la fois en colère et suspicieux, le loup garou rentra dans sa voiture et suivi Scott. Il ne doutait pas que le jeune brun se savait accompagné, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il ne voulait pas se cacher.

Un énième choc se répercuta dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Le cimetière.

Voila où Scott venait de garer sa monture. Le stress et la peur devait sûrement dégouliner des pores de la peau de l'alpha Hale parce que quand celui ci descendit de son bolide pour aller a la rencontre de l'adolescent, ce dernier fronça le nez et lâcha un triste soupir.

Il entra dans le lieu silencieux, jalonna les tombes et se posta devant une magnifique pierre tombale de marbre blanc. Elle brillait au soleil et les fleurs qui recouvrait son parterre paraissaient tellement fraîches que Derek aurait pu jurer qu'elles eu été posées ici la veille même. Mais son visage se figea quand il vu le nom gravé dans la pierre en lettre doré.

 _Allison Argent._

Il tourna un regard incrédule vers Scott qui s'était agenouillé devant, les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient baignés de larmes.

«Content de te voir, Derek.»

Sa voix paraissait cassée, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours. Rauque et sèche, remplie de tristesse et de désespoir.

Derek posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du plus jeune et demanda d'une voix calme:

«Que s'est-il passé Scott ?»

Et quand le lycée lui répondit, ce fut d'un ton haineux et tremblant de douleur.

«Kate Argent. C'est a elle qu'Allison...» Il étouffa un sanglot et se reprit. «C'est elle qui l'a tuée.»

Le loup garou de naissance du se faire violence pour refréner sa colère. Ses narines frémissaient de haine et son corps en entier fut parcouru d'un frisson meurtrier. Kate. Toujours cette abominable Kate. Cela n'en finissait pas. Elle était a la base de la mort de sa famille, a la base de la solitude et de son incapacité a exprimer ses sentiments.

Et maintenant ça. Allison. Bien que Derek n'appréciait pas vraiment la jeune fille, il ne pouvait tolérer cette acte.

A cet instant, il se fit une promesse. Plus jamais personne ne mourrai des mains de la démoniaque chasseuse. Il en fit le serment. Mais il se devait de rester calme, pour Scott. Puisque ce dernier paraissait si seul. Cette pensée amena sa seconde question.

«Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Stiles ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici avec toi ?»

Il sentit la peine de Scott grandir un peu plus et s'en voulu immédiatement pour ses mots. Il resserra sa main sur l'épaule de Scott en guise d'encouragement.

Mais il le jeune brun se releva et planta son regard dans le sien.

«Cette nuit là... Tout est allé si vite. J'étais avec Liam. Je l'aidais a canaliser sa colère afin qu'il ne dérape pas, c'était le soir de pleine lune et j'ai reçu un appel paniqué d'Allison.»

Il fit une légère pause et continua son récit tout en détournant le regard vers la tombe d'Allison. «J'ai fais le plus vite que j'ai pu mais... Tout était déjà finit. Tout.»

Derek comprit que Scott n'en pouvait plus. Les épaules de ce dernier tressautaient et les larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler sur son visage. Le loup garou de naissance entoura le jeune de ses bras, essayant de lui transmettre tout le soutien possible.

Le vrai alpha resta un instant immobile puis répondit a l'étreinte de manière désespérée.

Après quelques minutes, les larmes de Scott se tarirent et ses bras se desserrèrent. Il esquissa un fin sourire a l'attention de Derek.

«Merci. Ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un a qui parler...» Déclara t-il d'un ton lourd de sens.

«Scott, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Sti-»

Mais il fut interrompu par le lycéen qui leva une main pour le stopper dans son élan.

«Pas aujourd'hui. S'il te plaît.»

 **oooOOOOooo**

De retour au Manoir Hale, Derek s'affala sur son sofa et ferma les yeux. Trop. Trop de nouvelles choses en si peu de temps. Il sentait la nausée l'envahir.

Il établit deux listes: celle des retournements rocambolesques de la meute, et l'autre pour les problèmes a régler de toutes urgences. Il se devait de structurer ses pensées pour rester logique et stable.

Dans la première, la mort d'Allison. Ou plutôt son meurtre par sa psychopathe de tante. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment Kate avait pu en arriver la ? Tuer son propre sang... Puis serra les poings, se remémorant qu'il était aussi responsable du massacre des siens.

Ensuite, l'absence évidente de connexion entre Stiles et Scott. L'équipe que formaient ce deux joyeux lurons était indestructibles... Non ? Qu'elle peut bien être la raison de ce bordel ?

Et la dernière chose, non des moindres, et a cette seule pensée, Derek sentit son cœur se serrer a l'instar de ses poings. Malia. Sa cousine. Et Stiles. Son hyperactif. Ensemble. Amoureux.

Peut importe le nombre de fois où cette idée prenait racine dans son cerveau, elle n'en devenait jamais acceptable et moins douloureuse. Le lycanthrope avait attendu, attendu et attendu pour enfin avoir le courage et le plan nécessaire pour tenter une approche envers celui qu'il désirait.

Et sa cousine réussissait, sans même avoir une connaissance des normes humaines. De coyote a coyote-garou, sans transition pour s'y faire, Derek admirait quand même la fille de Peter pour arriver a s'adapter aussi vite.

Dans la seconde liste, un seul vrai problème hantait ses pensées : Kate.

Kate et toujours Kate.

L'objectif ? La tuer, l'éviscérer, la déchiqueter, la réduire a l'état de chaire froide inanimée et enfin se débarrasser de ce monstre qui régit sa vie et celle des gens qu'il aime.

Malgré ce point important, Derek voulait également en apprendre plus sur la rupture brutale de la bromance la plus connue de Beacon Hills : Stiles et Scott. Il allait devoir être aux aguets pour avoir de quoi comprendre et résoudre cette situation suffocante.

Une douche. Froide. Voila ce dont il avait cruellement besoin en cet instant.

Une fois sous l'eau glacée, il sentit son attention se diriger sur celle ci et non plus sur ce trop plein de bordels monstres présents dans sa ville natale.

Épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement, le loup-garou s'échoua sur son lit et s'endormit comme si le sommeil ne l'avait pas visité depuis des lustres.

 **oooOOOOooo**

Le réveil fut rude. Et dur. Les souvenirs de la veille s'imposèrent dans son esprit comme si une couronne d'aconit tue-loup venait d'enserrer son cerveau a la seconde où il ouvrit les paupières.

Il se força se lever et a se préparer. Une journée de recherche l'attendait.

Ennemie numéro 1 : Kate. Ce sera par ça qu'il commencera. Le sentiment de haine et de vengeance brûlant ses veines, maintenant ses sens était en éveil et son esprit concentré.

Sur l'honneur de sa famille, il jura. Cette enfant des enfers paierait pour ses méfaits.

Mais, honnêtement. Par où commencer ? Si sa détermination n'avait pas d'égale, son intuition, elle, s'était fait la malle, noyée sous la rage de détruire.

Il ne pouvait demander a Scott. Il avait assez souffert au cimetière, la réouverture des plaies étant toujours une phase dure et sans précédent.

Deaton peut être ? Non.. Pas assez concerné. A moins que.. Non, il ne comprenait jamais les paroles de sages qu'employait le vétérinaire. Trop vagues, pas assez directes.

La jeune Banshee ? Lydia a toujours été intuitive et malgré son masque de beauté fatale, elle n'a jamais abandonné ses amis. Cependant, en tant que meilleure amie d'Allison, Derek douta que ce soit une aussi bonne idée d'aller la voir, et encore moins pour Chris, son pauvre père.

Une seule solution s'offrait a lui, et malgré tout, il ne put retenir un grognement mécontent a cette idée. Malia.

En tout point celle ci était parfaite pour l'aider. De part ses années en tant que coyote, sa cousine savait garder son sang froid et ne devait pas être aussi touchée que les autres par ce genre de chose. Son coté animal aidant pour le flair aussi.

Et puis... Peut être qu'il arrivera a obtenir des informations a propos de Stiles. Non ?

Enfin décidé et mentalement prêt -enfin presque-, il empoigna ses clefs de voiture et partit retrouver la jeune fille au seul endroit où il pensait pouvoir la trouver: a la demeure des Stilinski.

Essayant de toutes ses forces de calmer ses battements de cœur affolés, tout comme il s'y était entraîné pendant sa trop longue absence, Derek se gara loin de la maison tant redoutée pour être sur de ne pas être remarqué.

Il ferma les yeux et concentra toute son attention vers la chambre de Stiles. Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un fin sourire quand il sentit la douce effluve sucrée et boisée du jeune homme. Derek se l'imagina assit devant son ordinateur a faire une énième recherche, portant l'une de ses emblématiques t-shirts aux inscriptions stupides. Comme avant. Même si plus rien n'était comme avant.

Il fronça légèrement le nez. Pas de doute, la fille de Peter se trouvait avec lui. Son odeur sauvage ne trahissait personne.

Et tendit l'oreille et tenta d'attraper des bribes de conversations.

«Merci beaucoup, Stiles !» Entendit-il soudain.

«C'est vraiment rien après tout ce que as fais pour moi.» Le ton de Stiles parut a la fois triste et reconnaissant aux oreilles du lycanthrope. «Merci d'avoir été la, Malia.»

Et cette fois ci, il sentait le sourire dans sa voix. Ce qui le rassura un instant avant d'entendre un bruit de baiser.

Aussi court cela fut-il, ça n'empêcha pas Derek de voir rouge l'espace d'une minute. Et alors même qu'il regagnait son calme, il vit la jeune coyote marcher jusque dans sa direction et rentrer dans sa Camaro avec un calme olympique.

Ils tournèrent leur visage l'un vers l'autre dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé et un léger silence s'installa entre eux avant que l'adolescente le brise :

«T'as un problème ?»

Le loup-garou de naissance ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils perplexe, répondant sûrement a la question de sa cousine car elle enchaîna :

«Je te sens tendu et en colère. Pourquoi ?» Il n'y avait aucune suspicion dans sa voix, seulement l'expression sa curiosité.

Derek tenta de camoufler ses émotions sous une excuse plus ou moins vraie.

«Kate Argent.» Son regard se fit d'acier et sa colère redoubla, mais pas pour la même chose. «J'ai besoin de tout ce que tu peux me dire sur ce qui s'est passé. Et maintenant !» conclu-t-il avec véhémence.

Elle garda sa position décontractée mais il sentit que la tristesse l'envahissait peu a peu. Malia étant Malia, elle n'en montra rien et commença son récit.

«Tout a dégénéré après que tu sois partit. La chasseuse a interprété ton départ comme un signe de faiblesse et de séparation de la meute.» Elle soupira et reprit. «A présent, je ne peux que lui donner raison. Elle nous a attaqué par surprise, un soir de pleine lune, alors que Stiles et moi étions ensemble au bunker.»

Derek lui fit l'honneur de ne pas l'interrompre même si l'envie de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux lui brûlait la langue.

«Elle a débarqué avec ses montagnes de muscles couvert d'os qu'elle appelle Berserkers et le combat a commencé.» Elle serra les poings, et le brun ne put nier que ce genre de geste devait être de famille.

«J'étais enchaînée, impuissante. Les effets de la lune me rongeaient la colonne vertébrale et la douleur m'aveuglait. Je.. Je n'ai..» elle se stoppa brusquement pour essuyer une unique larme qui perlait au bout de son œil.

«Je n'ai rien pu faire pour Stiles. Il était la, devant moi a tenter de me protéger de ses créatures tandis qu'Argent riait comme une malade tout droit sortie d'Eichen House.»

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Derek de serrer les poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour empêcher ses griffes de détruire tout ce qui aurait le malheur de se présenter. Elle avait fait du mal a Stiles. Il tenta de réduire sa colère et sa peur en les imaginant couler dans le sang qui se rependait a présent sur ses mains.

Un coup d'œil vers Malia lui fit comprendre que cette dernière n'avait rien raté, mais qu'elle ne comprenait visiblement pas cette excès de colère alors qu'elle venait a peine de commencer.

Elle n'attendit pas plus et fendit une nouvelle fois le silence.

«Malgré l'emploi de toutes mes forces, c'est seulement grâce a l'aide d'Allison que j'ai pu me défaire de mes chaînes. Apparemment, Stiles avait eu le temps de l'appeler avant que la situation ne dégénère. Elle est arrivé sur les lieux en premier, nous assurant de l'arrivée imminente de Scott et Liam. Il ne nous restait plus qu'a protéger Stiles et attendre les renforts.»

Malia tourna la tête vers la maison des Stilinski et darda son regard sur la fenêtre de l'hyperactif.

«Mais quand Allison a voulu s'interposer entre Stiles et l'un des Berserkers qui était en train de l'anéantir a coups de griffe, sa tante lui a planté les crocs dans le cou et lui a tranchée la gorge. Sans remuer un sourcil.»

Tout ceci échappait a la compréhension de Derek. Berserkers ? Crocs ?

«La Loba. C'est comme ça qu'elle se fait appeler, Derek. Elle contrôle ces Hommes-Ours. Depuis qu'elle est jaguar-garou. Stiles pense que c'est parce que sa transformation est très récente qu'elle n'a pas pu se contrôler en période de pleine lune. Tout comme moi.»

Un sourire sarcastique traversa ses lèvres.

«Mais je n'aurai jamais pu faire ce qu'elle a fait. Pas a ma famille.» Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son cousin. «Stiles était évanoui, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Du sang, du sang partout. Le sien, le mien et celui d'Allison. Je ne voyais plus le sol. J'étais finis, seule. Mais je voulais qu'elle paie la mort de mon amie et les blessures de Stiles. Alors j'ai tenté d'affronter ses monstres d'os, mais en vain. J'ai seulement réussi a mettre l'un de ses hommes bêtes a terre. Elle a prit du plaisir a briser mes jambes pour que je ne puisse plus me défendre. Et après un coup de griffe dans la gorge, elle est partie. Nous laissant pour morts.»

Le désespoir tranchait dans sa voix, au même titre que sa rage et ses regrets. Elle fixa ses mains pour se recentrer sur quelque chose.

«J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir là-bas, sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit pour aider les autres. Mais finalement Scott et son bêta sont arrivés. Trop tard malheureusement. Il n'y avait plus rien a sauver... Juste deux épaves et un cadavre. Je n'ai reprit conscience que des heures après mais...» elle remonta les yeux vers Derek et plongea son regard dans le sien.

«Mais tout était déjà terminé. Le désespoir de Scott était si palpable, que je suffoquais dans le cabinet du vétérinaire. J'ai du sortir pour ne pas me laisser submerger par ses pleurs et sa tristesse. A mon retour, il n'y avait plus que Deaton. Quelque chose s'est brisé entre Stiles et Scott ce soir là...»

Elle marqua une pause avant de souffler :

«Plus rien ne seras comme avant.»

Derek s'assura d'avoir assez le force dans les cordes vocales pour pouvoir sortir un son intelligible pour demander :

«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils s'évitent ? Ça n'a pas de sens !»

Tout son être bouillait. Haine, peine, vengeance, deuil, soif de sang et de tripes. Et le cocktail était en train de faire fondre son cerveau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors que la situation aurait du requérir leur plus grande complicité et amitié, les deux frères de cœur c'étaient éloignés au point même de ne plus pouvoir se voir.

«Stiles ne veut pas en parler. Mais je sais pourquoi. Je la sens sur lui a chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur Scott. La culpabilité. Elle est si forte que j'ai parfois du mal a rester près de lui. Mais il a besoin de moi. A ses cotés.» Elle conclu son histoire avec un simple reniflement et se tu.

Le loup-garou ne pouvait rien ajouter. Tout avait été dit.

Mais savoir que son départ avait causé la mort de la jeune Argent et décimé la meute ne l'aidait pas a reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

Tout était de sa faute. Ses sentiments inutiles pour Stiles, son absence.

Sa meute. Sa responsabilité. Sa faute.

Il en était entièrement coupable et il le savait.

Il ne pu dire un mot a Malia et celle ci comprit. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et murmura un simple «Contente que tu sois la, cousin.» et sortit de la voiture pour retourner retrouver son père, M. Tate, chez elle.

Le brun rentra sans plus attendre, ne pouvant plus gérer d'autres informations pour la journée. Plus rien du tout en fait.

Une fois arrivé au Manoir, il ne prit même pas la peine de garer correctement sa Camaro et s'élança dans les bois pour courir. Jusqu'à l'aube.

 **oooOOOOooo**

Il n'avait pas pu protéger les siens. Pour la deuxième fois.

Il était responsable du sang versé par sa meute. Pour la deuxième fois.

Kate en était la cause. Pour la deuxième fois.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Son cerveau ne le laissait pas tranquille. Lui remémorant sans cesse ce dont quoi il était coupable. Son manque de sommeil était flagrant, on aurait pus croire qu'un chantier venait de s'ouvrir sous ses paupières.

Mais le plus de temps il passait a ressasser ses problèmes, le plus la meute s'éloignait irrévocablement jusqu'au point de non retour. Et c'était inacceptable.

Auparavant il ne considérait pas cette troupe d'ado boutonneux comme sa meute, il s'y refusait. Il ne voulait plus investir de l'énergie et des sentiments envers d'autres personnes qu'il était susceptible de perdre aussi.

Mais il l'avait quand même fait, car ce ramassis de jeunes lycéens aurait était trop perdu sans un adulte pour les aider. Les protéger.

Les protéger. Chose qu'il n'était pas arrivé a faire, au bout du compte.

Derek laissa échapper un soupire démotivé.

 _«Content de te voir, Derek.»_

 _«Contente que tu sois la, cousin.»_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi agissaient-ils avec lui comme s'il n'était pas du tout le responsable de cette hécatombe ? Il aurait voulu qu'on le brûle,qu'on le blâme, qu'on le torture, qu'on le déteste, qu'on l'injure et qu'on abrège sa vie. Que quelqu'un le tienne pour responsable. Qu'on lui en veuille, somme toute.

Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Alors Derek se convainquit qu'il ferait tout pour obtenir leur pardon, même s'ils n'avaient pas conscience de lui en vouloir.

Et pour ça, il se devait de rabibocher les deux ados. Tuer Kate viendrait avec. Maintenant qu'il était de retour en ville, cette dernière ne devait pas prévoir de ré-attaquer de sitôt. Et quand bien même, qu'elle le fasse. Il était prêt.

Prêt a les protéger comme il aurait du le faire.

Prêt a mourir pour les siens.

Prêt a tout.

 **oooOOOOooo**

Le lendemain et après une longue conversation avec lui même, le lycanthrope était enfin devant la porte des Stilinski. Encore, en si peu de temps. Et le méli-mélo d'émotions négatives qui émanaient de la demeure de ne pouvaient être que celles de Stiles. Il ne sentait pas la présence de son père.

Le cœur au bout des doigts, il toqua le plus calmement possible, ne voulant pas que sa nervosité soit palpable. Quand il entendit les pas de l'adolescent dans les escaliers, son sang pulsa dans ses tempes et la porte s'ouvrit a la volée...

Sur un Stiles éblouissant, encore plus beau qu'avant. Passé la surprise de voir le responsable indirect de la mort de son amie sur le pas de sa porte, ce dernier arqua un sourcil dédaigneux et dévisagea Derek.

«Je ne sais pas de quoi je suis le plus surpris : que tu oses te pointer chez moi après deux mois d'absence injustifiés ou bien que tu toques a ma porte alors que tu soignes tes entrées effrayantes par ma fenêtre depuis qu'on se connaît. »

Son ton n'était ni désespéré, ni triste, contrastant fortement avec son odeur remplie de culpabilité.

Derek retenait durement les mots qu'ils s'étaient entraîné a dire, seul devant son miroir, comme un adolescent énamouré. Il soupira et mis les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuire pour se donner une contenance et lâcha d'un ton calme :

«J'avais besoin de faire un break. De m'éloigner de tout pour un moment. Prendre du recul.»

Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se foute glorieusement de sa gueule, il ajouta :

«Mais ne t'en fais pas, la prochaine fois, je t'informerai de mon emploi du temps. Et je passerai par la fenêtre pour accéder a ce dépotoir qui te sers de chambre.» il avait conclu phrase avec une touche de sarcasme empruntée chez Stiles.

Mais Stiles ne semblait pas du tout sur le point de se payer sa tête et hocha simplement la sienne. Il fit un pas sur le coté :

«Je suppose qu'on a tous nos raisons. De vouloir lâcher prise a un moment. Entre. Je présume que si t'es là, c'est parce que tu sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé.» il finit sa phrase en refermant la porte derrière Derek et en se dirigeant vers le salon. Il fit signe au plus âgé de s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'installa sur un fauteuil en face de lui.

Serrant les poings, Derek essaya de faire l'impasse sur son envie presque irrépressible d'embrasser le garçon qui courait avec les loups et concentra son attention sur les grains de beauté de ce dernier. Il se contenta de les fixer pour se recadrer puis dévia vers les yeux de Stiles.

«Je sais tout. Et je sais aussi que malgré le fait que aies été blessé, grièvement blessé, tu te sens pourtant responsable et coupable de la mort d'Allison.»

Les traits de Stiles se déformèrent en un masque de douleur et de rage. Il se leva et cracha avec ressentiment :

«C'est ma faute, Derek ! Elle s'est interposé pour me sauver ! Je serai mort sans elle, et elle est morte a cause de moi !»

«Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute ! Allison a fait le choix de sauver son ami, quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle !» Derek s'emportait et son regard retomba sur le sol tandis que sa voix ne lui parut qu'être un souffle. «C'est la faute de Kate, Stiles. Et la mienne.»

Stiles le dévisageait a présent avec étonnement et le loup-garou sentit que sa colère s'était calmé quand il lui demanda :

«Comment ça pourrait être ta faute ?»

«Parce que je n'étais pas là pour te protéger... Pour vous protéger. Je suis partit, laissant a cette maudite Argent la possibilité de vous attaquer, de vous faire du mal.»

Il plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune. «Et j'en suis terriblement désolé, Stiles.»

Un long silence suivit cet aveu pendant lequel les deux hommes semblaient figés dans le temps, s'observant durant un long moment, comme si la réponse a tout leurs maux se trouvaient a l'intérieur des yeux de l'autre.

«Blâme moi pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Moi et moi seul. Mais pas Scott. Il se sent aussi coupable et dévasté que toi.»

A l'entente du nom de son ancien frère, Stiles détourna le regard.

«Je ne vais pas te mettre ces événements sur le dos. Comment quelqu'un d'absent peut être tenu responsable de quoi que ce soit ? C'est pareil pour Scott. Je n'ai rien a lui reprocher. Si ce n'est sa confiance et sa gentillesse maladive.»

Derek sentait qu'il retenait ses larmes. Sa voix était si basse qu'il remerciait son ouïe de loup pour avoir entendu les mots de Stiles.

«Alors pourquoi l'as tu abandonné ?» Il voulait que l'adolescent lui dise lui même, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

Et cette fois ci, Stiles lâcha son flot de larmes, ce qui serra la poitrine de Derek.

«Je ne l'ai pas abandonné !» cria t-il. «Scott est tellement naïf qu'il m'a assuré que je n'étais pas coupable et que personne ne m'en voulait !» sa respiration se fit saccadée et le loup-garou crut a un début d'hyperventilation.

«Il était la, a me sourire gentiment a travers les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage, me jurant que tout irait bien. Qu'Allison n'était pas morte par ma faute !»

Il écrasa ses propres larmes de la paume de la main avant de poursuivre.

«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne m'en veut pas, hein ?» sur ces derniers mots, Stiles s'était calmé, laissant place a une culpabilité flottante dans l'air.

«Parce qu'il t'aime, Stiles. Tout comme il aimait Allison. Et parce qu'il sait que t'en vouloir n'arrangera rien a la situation.» A ses propres mots, Derek se demanda pourquoi il cherchait tant a être tenu pour responsable lui même.

Il chassa ses pensées et se leva pour faire face a l'adolescent.

«Il est seul, Stiles. Totalement seul. Il a perdu sa petite-amie et son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ne pas le soutenir ? Il est désespéré. Il n'a personne pour l'aider a aller mieux, lui. Tu as de la chance d'avoir Malia. Mais il a qui lui, hein ?»

Il n'en revenait pas lui même de dire ces mots, mais il se surprit encore plus a les penser pour de bon. Scott se retrouvait seul, et bien que Liam ne l'ai sûrement pas abandonné, ce dernier ne devait pas tellement savoir comment faire pour l'aider.

A présent Stiles tarissait le flot de ses larmes et regardait Derek avec une expression indéchiffrable, faisant pont entre la stupéfaction et l'incrédulité totale.

Il se rassit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

«Putain...»

A cet instant, Stiles parut si fragile aux yeux de Derek qu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

«Je... Je m'en veux tellement.» L'hyperactif renifla avec une pointe de dédain et releva le visage vers le loup-garou.

«Je suis stupide. Je voulais tellement lui épargner la peine de devoir repenser a Allison, a tout ce sang... a toute cette violence qu'il n'a pas pu empêcher...»

A cette pensée il ferma brusquement les yeux, semblant visualiser la scène , avant de les rouvrir embués de tristesse.

«Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit assaillis par ces visions a chaque fois qu'il poserai le regard sur moi...» et un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. «Mais tu connais Scotty, il ne me l'aurait jamais dit...» les coins de la bouche retombèrent pour redonner a son visage un air désespérément solitaire.

«... alors j'ai préféré faire ce choix a sa place, et l'éviter.» Derek fronça les narines en sentant que l'adolescent évacuait son trop plein d'émotions contenues.

«Je ne pensais pas que sa douleur viendrait de mon absence.»

* * *

 **BOOM SHAKALAKA**

 **C'est la fin ! Déjà (ou enfin ?) ! La partie de Pouet ne tardera pas a venir, mais sois sympa, ami lecteur. Elle bosse sur sa fiction en cours : Duanité ! va voir sur son profil, ça pète 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Vous connaissez la chanson: Teen Wolf est la propriété de Jeff Davis et de MTV! Seule l'histoire appartient à Kroko et moi!**

 **Rating: T ou peut-être M pour la violence.**

 **Pairing:** **Bah, il n'a pas changé entre la première partie est celle-ci: STEREK!**

 **Notes de l'auteur: \- DÉSOLÉ! Après 5 mois d'attentes je me doute ( Kroko aussi d'ailleurs) que vous avez très certainement oublié l'existence même de cette histoire! Donc pour faire rapide et simple: ** Derek s'est absenté quelques mois, durant ce laps temps Kate a attaqué la meute et tué Allison. À cause de cet incident Stiles et Scott sont en froid, alors notre GrumpyWolf mondiale a décidé d'intervenir!

 **\- Après les excuses vient les remerciement! Vous êtes 20 à suivre cette histoire, 11 à l'avoir fav! Donc merci pour vos retour, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Merci, merci!**

 **\- Vraiment, je tiens aussi a remercié Kroko, pour le travail dantesque quel a fait sur ce chapitre! Parce que sans elle ce texte serait qu'un bloc sans aération! De quoi vous piquer les yeux! Sans compter toutes les ignobles fautes qui pulluleraient sans son intervention! Donc merci beaucoup Kroko!**

 **-Troisième points, malgré l'attente et la longueur du bébé (24 pages quand même!) j'espère que cette partie vous plaira tout autant que la première! On attends vos retours avec impatience! Savoir ce que vous imaginez pour la dernière partie, ou les critiques que vous auriez à faire sur l'histoire sont vraiment les bienvenue!**

 **Situation: Dans cette histoire la saison 3 et le début de la saison 4 n'existent pas. Un spoiler de la saison 4 (le plus gros de la saison) est révélé, donc si vous n'avez toujours pas vu cette saison passez votre chemin pauvres fous! **

**Encore une fois désolé pour l'attente et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dire que Stiles fut surpris de trouver Derek sur le pas de sa porte serait un euphémisme. Mais dire que c'était lui, qui après deux mois de silence radio, d'une absence non justifiée, qui venait de lui faire ouvrir les yeux était bien pire. C'est vrai quoi, Derek Hale, l'handicapé sentimental qui a le don de se taper toutes les psycho' des environs venait de donner des leçons sur les relations. Non vraiment, pincez Stiles car il avait la nette impression de nager en plein délire. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était certainement que le loup avait raison, le con.

Cependant quelques chose échappait à l'hyperactif. En réalité plus d'une chose lui échappait. Pourquoi était-il partit ? Pourquoi être revenu ? Pourquoi se pensait-il coupable de... Pourquoi culpabiliser pour une chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu éviter ? Et pourquoi venir le voir lui ? Pourquoi avoir toqué à sa porte plutôt que de passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre ? C'est vrai quoi, c'était une sorte de tradition entre eux et même si ces entrées faisait toujours flipper le plus jeune, il commençait à se faire à cette idée. Ça faisait parti du personnage, Derek Hale était un handicapé sentimental qui compensait en soignant ses entrées et en une seule entrevue, il n'avait respecté aucun de ces deux points.

Putain.

Il lui avait donné des conseils pour sa relation avec Scott.

La prochaine étape se serait quoi ? Stiles confiant pourquoi son couple n'avait pas fonctionné avec la cousine de Derek ?

Non. Aucune chance. Ça n'arriverait définitivement pas.

Après leur conversation, le brun était parti sans demander son reste. Mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, il avait rejoind sa Camaro, puis avait filé on ne sais où. Stiles venait d'avoir une conversation avec Derek Hale sans que son nez aille douloureusement rencontrer une quelconque surface dure, sans être menacé d'être égorgé. Et tout autant que les précédentes cette observation renforça l'idée qu'il se faisait déjà sur le loup depuis son retour...

Qui était cette personne ? Qu'avait-elle fait du grand méchant loup-garou cynique?

Ce ne pouvait pas être Derek. Encore une fois : Derek était un handicapé sentimental, qui soignait ses entrées et qui ne pouvait pas avoir de conversation avec l'hyperactif agaçant sans que ce dernier ne finisse blessé ou menacé par cette foutue montagne de muscles.

Il y avait définitivement quelques choses qui clochait.

Et c'était un mystère pour Stiles Stilinski.

Mais avant cela, l'inspecteur autoproclamé devait suivre les conseils avisés -vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela lui coûtait de penser ça- du loup. Un soupire passa ses lèvres, tandis qu'il essayait de puiser le courage nécessaire pour aller se confronter à son meilleur ami. Il fallait qu'il règle ceci au plus vite, maintenant qu'il avait prit conscience de son idiotie. Car si Stiles avait perdu une amie le soir du drame, Scott lui avait perdu son premier amour ainsi que son frère. Alors Stiles prit tout juste le temps d'enfiler une paire de basket. Il croisa le shérif au moment de partir, lui lançant brièvement qu'il allait chez Scott et il put apercevoir un sourire prendre place sur le visage de son père. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus et Roscoe le déposa sans encombre devant la maison des McCall.

L'humain calma les battements de son cœur, et prit de profondes inspirations avant de quitter le cocon de sécurité qu'offrait la Jeep. Puis même s'il possédait la clé pour ouvrir la porte, il ne prit pas cette liberté et décida de se la jouer classique, comme Derek plus tôt. Son attention se porta donc sur la sonnerie et il resta appuyé dessus plus longtemps que nécessaire, pas pour agacer son meilleur ami, mais parce la nervosité le faisait agir plus stupidement que d'habitude. Puis il attendit. Et attendit encore. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait le rapprochait un peu plus de la syncope.

Finalement quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre. Le visage familier de la femme qui semblait visiblement surprise de voir le garçon sur le pas de sa porte arracha un petit sourire crispé à ce dernier...

«Stiles?» Fit Mélissa, étonnée.

«Lui même.» Il répondit un peu maladroitement, et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

«J'ignorais que tu savais utiliser une sonnette.» Elle débuta pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, avant de poursuivre. «Là, je dois vraiment partir, je suis en retard sur mon service, mais rentre, tu connais le chemin.»

Elle se déplaça pour laisser entrer son invité avant de quitter la maison après avoir attrapé les clés de sa voiture. Puis Stiles se retrouva seul dans le hall d'entrée. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé dans cette maison, à quel point il s'y sentait bien par le passé. Mais à présent, il avait l'impression d'être un intrus. Il avait trahit la confiance de Scott en laissant Allison mourir sous ses yeux. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir fait le trajet jusqu'ici, d'avoir suivit les conseils de Derek, de s'être laisser convaincre de cette façon. Il n'avait plus sa place ici.

«Stiles ?»

Il fut sortit de ses pensées à l'appellation de son nom. Son regard se posa sur Scott qui se trouvait en haut des escalier. L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Son cœur se serra, ses muscles se tendirent et il était prêt à fuir. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde et il était dans l'incapacité de détourner le regard de celui de son ami. Comme un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture, il regardait sa fin venir. Il prit une grande inspiration tremblante et cessa de respirer lorsqu'un sourire prit place sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Et ce fut comme l'impacte entre l'animal et le pare-choc de la bagnole.

«Pourquoi t'es encore en bas ?»

Il allait se confondre une nouvelle fois en excuse, lui répéter les derniers mot d'Allison, lui dire à quel point il était navré que la peur ai paralysé tous ses muscles et...

Attendez, quoi?

Un froncement de sourcils montra clairement que Stiles n'avait pas bien comprit ce qu'il venait de dire.

«Quoi ?» Il lança, sa voix grimpant anormalement dans les aiguës.

«Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Monte.»

Un clignement d'yeux et une seconde plus tard, Stiles était persuadé d'avoir mal comprit ce que Scott venait de dire.

«Mais... ?» Il demanda, cette fois un peu plus calme.

«Si tu préfère qu'on reste dans le salon et qu'on mate un film ça me va aussi, mais j'avais dans l'idée de jouer un peu à la play avant.»

Et l'hyperactif eut soudain envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. Pourtant, ce fut un éclat de rire qui passa ses lèvres. C'était Scott, à quoi il s'attendait ? Bien sûr qu'ils ne passeraient pas la soirée à remuer le couteau dans la plaie et à se confondre en excuse. Scott était ce qu'il était et Stiles avait toujours sa place à ses côtés. Dans cette maison.

«Va pour la play, mais après on va refaire ta culture cinématographie, Scotty.»

Il réussit à formuler la voix un peu éraillée par l'émotion et le sourire de Scott s'agrandit tandis qu'il ouvra la marche, son meilleur ami sur les talons.

«Non parce que vraiment, c'est plus acceptable là ! Le dernier Star Wars est sortit y a un petit moment de ça et tu ignores toujours qui est Han Solo !»

Un soupire exaspéré passa les lèvres de l'alpha et lorsque Stiles se retrouva dans la chambre de son ami, ses yeux s'humidifièrent de leur propre volonté. Le métisse n'en menait pas large lui aussi, ses bras se refermant autour des épaules de son ami, et il l'entraîna dans une étreinte fraternelle dont ils avaient tous les deux terriblement besoin. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Alors que Scott alluma la play et sa télé, ils savaient très bien que les jours, semaines et mois à venir vont être difficiles. Mais ils sont là. Comme ils l'ont toujours été.

 **oOo**

 _Stiles et Malia avaient rompu deux jours plus tôt d'un commun accord. Leur relation restait tout de même ambiguë, il arrivait encore que la jeune femme pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'hyperactif quand l'activité cérébrale de ce dernier devenait agaçante. Ils leur arrivait encore de se tenir la main, plus par habitude du contact qu'autre chose. Il aimait Malia, ils partageait un lien assez spécial, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils avaient respectivement été la première fois de l'autre. Qu'en un regard, elle pouvait comprendre son état d'esprit et ne ressentait pas le besoin de mettre des mots sur chacun de ses états d'âme. Elle se contentait d'être présente et la réciproque existait. Ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre, s'aidaient à avancer._

 _Alors quand la pleine lune arriva, Stiles était comme à son habitude celui qui restait avec Malia. Ils étaient dans le bunker, la coyote-garou pieds et mains liés. Peu à peu, elle arrivait à se contrôler, mais elle tenait tout de même à être encore attachée. Alors Stiles s'installa à côté d'elle, ils discutaient un peu des cours, des événements récents qui les laissaient perplexe._

 _«Tu as des nouvelle de Derek?» Demanda l'hyperactif._

 _Cela faisait un mois qu'il était partit sans un mot au reste de la meute._

 _«Peter semble savoir quelque chose... Je n'en suis pas sûr.» Elle lui confia et elle eut pour toute réponse un soupire exaspéré._

 _«Si Peter savait vraiment quelque chose, il se pavanerait nuit et jours devant nous.»_

 _Elle ricana, Stiles n'avait pas tort._

 _«Ne t'inquiète pas, Derek est un grand garçon, il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul.» Tenta Malia, et c'est vrai que l'hyperactif était inquiet, mais pas seulement de la disparition de Derek._

 _«C'est pas ça le problème, Mal', depuis que Derek est partit le bureau du shérif est envahit d'appels pour meurtre. Soit-disant une nouvelle bête qui rode dans les environs-»_

 _Sûrement que la pleine lune tapait un peu trop sur la tête de la coyote puisqu'elle le coupa :_

 _«Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Derek est à l'origine de tout ça ? Qu'il aurait pété une durite et se serait transformé en grand méchant loup assoiffé de sang... ? »_

 _Stiles la regarda, complètement horrifié._

 _«Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »Il répond trop rapidement. Bon okay, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois. Après tout, il avait menacé d'égorger Stiles avec ses crocs plus d'une fois, l'hyperactif déglutit et ajoute pour faire dériver le sujet. «Si ce n'est pas Derek, alors c'est quelqu'un qui le craignait et maintenant qu'il est partit, la créature prend ses aises...»_

 _«Tu pense qu'elle pourrait s'en prendre à nous?»_

 _Et avant que Stiles ne puisse tenter de démentir, Malia lui intima de se taire d'un regard. Stiles, d'un naturel très calme commença à paniquer. Son cœur battait anormalement vite, cependant il tenta de garder les idées claires et pendant que Malia tendit l'oreille, il contacta Allison. Car cette dernière se trouvait à seulement quelques kilomètres de là, en renfort au cas où les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi bien que prévu. Il avait fait sonner le numéro de cette dernière et avait raccroché après la première sonnerie. C'est un code qu'ils avaient instauré. Un appel équivalant à une mise en garde : ils sont dans une situation incertaine, mais sans danger direct._

 _«Stiles quelques choses approche.» Murmura la coyote, juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre._

 _Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus et il appela Allison une seconde fois avant de raccrocher aussi tôt. Ils sont dans une situation potentiellement dangereuse._

 _Car quoique ce fut, Malia n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, et quelque chose de non identifiable un soir de pleine lune, ça ne sent jamais très bon. Il passa un troisième appel qui se termina aussi vite que les précédents. Cette fois-ci, ça signifie clairement qu'ils sont en danger. Sa main se referme sur sa batte de base-ball qui ne le quitte plus depuis quelques temps. Il passe un quatrième appel et tout aussitôt un cinquième appel, et ça traduit simplement que Stiles commence à flipper et qu'il panique. Et alors qu'il passe le sixième appel, il sursaute lorsque Malia l'interpelle._

 _«Détache-moi, Stiles!»_

 _Il secoua la tête pour toute réponse. Allison allait arriver, il devait simplement gagner du temps. Et lâcher un coyote-garou qui est sous l'emprise de la pleine lune n'était sûrement pas la bonne méthode pour cela. Mais Malia n'en démordit pas et répéta plusieurs fois son ordre, guidant plus facilement la présence non identifiée dans leur direction. Stiles entendit à son tour les bruit de pas sur l'asphalte et il jeta un regard furieux vers son ex-petite-amie. Elle se tut, car tout comme lui, elle espérait que le silence pousserait la chose inconnue à battre en retrait pour trouver une autre proie._

 _L'hyperactif fit glisser son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il pris la batte à deux mains se positionnant devant Malia et il pu sentir son téléphone vibrer. Sept fois. Dans sept petites minutes, Allison serait sur les lieux prête à intervenir. Sûrement avait-elle prévenu Scott et les autres, et eux aussi ne tarderaient pas. Stiles pouvait gérer sept minutes. Lorsque les pas s'approchèrent encore, Malia laissa échapper un grondement menaçant. Un éclat de rire retentit et ils étaient sur eux. Ils. Trois créatures et non pas une. Dans l'obscurité, Stiles ne distingua que leur silhouette, deux d'entre elles étaient grandes, larges comme deux hommes et au milieu se trouvait une silhouette, plus fine, petite, c'était elle qui riait. Et Stiles sut. Il sut qui c'était avant que l'éclairage de la pièce ne repousse les ténèbres englobant le visage félin. Sa prise sur la batte se resserra._

 _Il ne tiendrait pas une minute. Il n'arriverait jamais à protéger Malia. Il n'avait pas la carrure pour, pas la force. Il n'était rien. Stiles ferma les yeux et prit le temps de compter jusqu'à trois. Il sentait la crise d'angoisse envahir chaque centimètres de son corps mais il se devait de la repousser. Il se devait de garder une pleine maîtrise de ses mouvements, de son corps. Il n'était pas de taille à protéger Malia, il ne tiendrait pas une minute. Il fallait qu'il en tienne sept. Son regard furieux se posa sur la femme. Et bien que la surprise le frappa, il ne flancha pas. Elle le jugea du regard et fit un nouveau pas dans leur direction, Stiles sa campa sur sa position et elle lui rit au nez tandis que Malia s'agitait dans son dos._

 _«De Lacross au baseball, qui pourrait croire à une telle évolution, Stiles Stilinski.» Elle railla et Stiles ne se laissa pas démonter._

 _«Du chasseur à la créature, qui l'aurait cru, Kate.» Il reprit sarcastiquement et omis consciemment la mention de son nom. Parce qu'Allison ne méritait pas que son nom soit sali à cause de cette psychopathe._

 _«On ne me connaît plus sous ce nom» Elle fit remarquer, un sourire fou étirant ses lèvres. Plus Stiles la voyait, plus il avait la nausée. Son visage entre l'humain et la créature le rendait malade, ou peut-être était-ce simplement elle qui l'écœurait, car il n'avait jamais ressentit ça face à Scott, Malia ou encore Derek. Il ne savait pas trop quelle sorte de garou elle était, une panthère, un jaguar ou une évolution raté -et féminine- de Dark Maul._

 _«On m'appelle la Loba.» Trouva t-elle utile de lui faire part._

 _«Loba ? Un autre moyen de dire la pire psychopathe, pyromane et garce que Beacon Hills ai connu ?»_

 _Okay. Insulter une quoique-ce-soit-garou un soir de pleine lune n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée que Stiles ai pu avoir. Mais il ne supportait tout simplement pas Kate. Elle avait tué de façon ignoble une grande partie de la famille Hale, soit la famille de Derek et Malia. Elle avait tenté de tuer Derek, et avait faillit réussir. Elle avait persuadé Allison de se comporter comme une garce en tirant sur tous les garous qui croisaient son chemin. Elle avait faillit faire tuer son meilleur ami. Si le Guinness Book des Records admettait une catégorie «puterie ultime», Kate détiendrait le titre depuis bien longtemps._

 _Et pour toutes les raisons qui faisaient de Kate ce qu'elle était, Stiles la haïssait. D'une haine si pure qu'elle anéantissait le filtre de ses paroles, ainsi que la peur. Du moins elle l'anesthésiait assez pour qu'il ne soit pas submergé par celle ci et déclenche une crise d'angoisse. Stiles venait d'insulter la garou lui faisant face. Et si Malia n'était pas si préoccupée par leur situation, elle aurait rit, il en était certain. Kate éclata de rire de nouveau, d'un rire fou, qui donna envie à l'hyperactif de lui enfoncer sa batte au fond de la gorge pour qu'elle se taise. Elle rit, et derrière elle les deux montagne se mirent en mouvement. Stiles put enfin voir à quoi ils ressemblaient._

 _Son visage fut déformé par l'horreur._

 _«Bordel...» Il jura entre ses dents._

 _«Stiles, détache-moi ! Tu pourra rien faire contre eux !»_

 _En disant ça Malia ne voulait pas se montrer vexante et lui même n'était pas vexé. Elle avait raison._

 _Cependant Stiles devait les ralentir, juste quelques minutes de plus pour laisser le temps à Allison et aux autres d'arriver. Puis soudain la réalité le gifla douloureusement. Allison pourrait vraiment les sauver de ces créatures ? Il s'agissait de sa tante ainsi que deux golgoths dont il ignorait complètement la nature. Cependant après les avoir vu, il n'en fallu pas plus à Stiles pour comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre le thé ou parler de comics avec lui. Difficile de paraître bienveillant avec des ossements, des peaux de bête rassemblées en armure nauséabonde et intimidante. Comme s'ils savaient à quoi pensait Stiles, l'un d'eux poussa un grondement sourd._

 _«Stiles je me contrôle parfaitement bien, libère-moi maintenant !» Tenta une énième fois Malia._

 _Mais Stiles ne flancha pas. S'il la libérait de ses chaînes maintenant, elle se jetterait dans le combat comme un beau diable et elle serait brisée en deux par ses monstres. Ils attendraient l'arrivée d'Allison, et là il laisserait le choix à la chasseuse de laisser la coyote combattre ou non. Stiles ne pourrait jamais prendre ce choix, ses sentiments l'en rendant incapable. Plus que quelques minutes. Ils pouvait le faire si Kate continuait de parler. Tant qu'ils parlaient, ils avaient une chance, infime, mais une chance tout de même._

 _«Mes amis t'impressionnent, Stiles ?» Son sourire sadique ne fit que s'agrandir, dévoilant ses crocs, arrachant un frisson à l'adolescent. «Ce sont des...»_

 _«Laisse-moi deviner !» La coupa t-il avant de dire. «Ce sont les deux premiers membres du fan club des psycho' de Beacon Hills ! Tu devrais contacter l'ancienne infirmière de Peter, comme ça ils pourront former un trio.»_

 _«Stiles..!» gronda Malia dans son dos et il sut. Il sut qu'il était allé trop loin et il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui même._

 _La grimace qu'affichait Kate montrait clairement qu'elle n'aimait pas la façon dont l'adolescent lui parlait. Alors au moment même où les lèvres de la garce-garou formèrent le mot «Berserker», l'un d'eux fondit sur Stiles. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait pas esquiver et risquer que Malia encaisse le coup à sa place. Il espérait pouvoir frapper le premier, alors quand le Berserk se retrouva à sa hauteur, il abattit sa batte sur le corps lui faisant face. Le coup fut bloqué par le bras de la créature. Le contre-coup remonta de la paume de ses mains et se propagea dans ses bas, la douleur l'irradiant et lui fit lâcher prise sur l'objet au moment même au le monstre vint lui coller son poing dans l'estomac. Sous la force de l'impact, Stiles fut déstabilisé et tomba au sol._

 _Il aurait juré que les ossements qui recouvraient le poing du «berserker» était imprimé à jamais sur sa peau. Son coude frappa l'asphalte dans une tentative veine de se rattraper, la douleur irradia une nouvelle fois dans son bras, lui arrachant un geignement de douleur. Mais malgré tout, son corps réagit au quart de tour. Il rampa aussi rapidement que possible hors de portée de la créature qui s'approchait de nouveau de lui._

 _C'était l'éclat d'une dague qu'il venait d'apercevoir ?_

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus longtemps la question car le second berserker qui ignorait Stiles jusque là s'approchait dangereusement de Malia. Son ex-petite-amie grognait et tirait sur ses chaînes pour s'en libérer. Son visage modifié par la transformation et avant qu'il n'encaisse un autre coup sous les rires de Kate, il vit l'homme-ours-montagne frapper Malia. Et un cri se forma dans sa gorge et ne passa jamais ses lèvres._

 _La dague de son assaillant avait trouvé un point d'encrage dans sa cuisse et alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper une nouvelle fois pour venir en aide à la coyote-garou, il la senti déchirer la chaire. La douleur fut si intense que le monde tangua un instant sous ses pieds. Si Stiles avait cru en Dieu, il aurait mit ce qu'il se passa ensuite sur le compte du miracle. Car par il ne sait quel moyen, il put récupérer sa batte de baseball, et il réussit à atteindre Malia avant que sa jambes ne lâche et qu'il se jette sur Bonnie. Son attaque ne fit même pas frémir le golgoth. Clyde sur ses talons le tira en arrière par le col de l'une de ses éternelles chemises à carreaux. Et Stiles se bénit de ne pas boutonner ses chemises, car il se défit rapidement de la prison de tissus, faisant jongler la batte d'une main à l'autre durant l'action avant de l'empoigner à deux mains et de mettre toute la force l'habitant dans le coup qu'il abattit sur le genoux de Bonnie – l'agresseur de Malia-. Il aurait juré entendre l'os se fendre, mais la créature ne broncha pas d'un centimètre. Le contre-coup blessa une nouvelle fois l'hyperactif et berserk qui gardait bêtement sa chemise entre ses doigts se reprit et repoussa Stiles, le faisant tomber sur son épaule déjà affaiblit par ses attaques._

 _Il ne put retenir le cri de douleur qui passa ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se déboîta et qu'il fut incapable de bouger son bras. Et putain combien de minutes cela faisait-il ?! Pour toute réponse, il vu une flèche se loger dans l'épaule de Kate et celle-ci hurler. Allison était là. Stiles avait tenu le coup._

 _«Malia ! Malia ! Malia !» Ne cessa t-il de répéter._

 _Et Allison posa son regard sur la coyote garou immobilisée par ses chaînes et Bonnie qui s'intéressait de nouveau à elle. Puis tout devint flou pour l'hyperactif après que le monstre vint imprimer la marque de ses ossements sur sa tempe._

 _Il entends le cri de Malia, ou peut-être était-ce le sien? Il accueil la douleur déchirante qui se propage de son torse, de son épaule et de sa cuisse au reste de son corps. Et chaque mouvement qu'il tente pour échapper aux griffes du monstre est vaine. Il entend toujours le rire de Kate et il rassemble ses toutes dernières forces pour lui offrir un majeur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'une fois de plus son comportement avait fait mouche, car la Dark-Maul-Garou s'approcha de lui. Probablement pour lui porter le coup de grâce._

 _Allait t-elle vraiment voler se plaisir à Clyde ? Et il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Le berserker leva son bras, et il fut transpercé par une flèche. Une silhouette s'approcha de Stiles et il était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'Allison ou de Malia. Un grondement sourd retentit et une fois encore, l'adolescent ignore de qui il provenait. L'une des filles donne un coup de pied assez fort dans le corps du monstre qui s'acharne sur Stiles et le déloge de sa place. Il pouvait la voir se pencher au-dessus de lui, et dans le flou de sa vision, il reconnaît le visage d'Allison._

 _Il aimerait lui hurler que c'est les sept minutes les plus longues qu'il n'a jamais vu. Mais ses lèvres refusent de bouger. Refusent de former autres choses que le cri qui s'échappe de sa gorge lorsqu'il voit Kate derrière elle. Lorsqu'il imagine parfaitement la tante tirait les cheveux de sa nièce pour la faire se relever. Sa vision se fixe sur les crocs disparaissant dans la peau tendre du cou de leur sauveuse._

 _Et le hurlement d'Allison se mêla au sien alors qu'il se réveille._

 _Il se retrouva dans son lit, suant et tremblant d'avoir revécu les événements dramatiques de la dernière pleine lune. Sûrement que celle qui approchait ravivait un peu plus ses souvenirs. Stiles se passa une main sur le visage pour se ressaisir mais aussi essuyer les quelques larmes qui lui ont échappé. C'est seulement lorsqu'il eu reprit ses esprits qu'il remarqua la présence dans son lit. Un faible sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Malia n'avait pas perdu son habitude de le rejoindre parfois dans la nuit et elle n'aurait jamais pu mieux tomber. Il était heureux de ne pas l'avoir réveillée, elle ou le shérif avec son mauvais rêve. Maintenant qu'il avait sa présence à ses côtés, il allait pouvoir passer une fin de nuit tranquille._

 _Il se réinstalla sous les couvertures avant que son regard ne se porte à l'opposé de Malia alors que son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur sa table de chevet. Il put observer l'appareil se mouvoir, l'écran s'éclairer puis s'éteindre aussitôt. Une fois. Puis deux. Son regard était captivé par la scène. L'appareil répéta l'action._

 _Sept fois avant de s'éteindre complètement._

 _Le cœur de Stiles battait si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait quitter sa cage thoracique. Puis la main assoupi de Malia se posa sur son bras pour l'intimer d'éteindre cet objet de malheur. Il se concentra sur sa respiration avant de se tourner vers son ex-petite-amie, un sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il était désolé de l'avoir réveillée._

 _Puis Stiles hurla, essayant de se soustraire à la poigne d'acier d'Allison sur sa chaire. Il tomba du lit, et tira sur son bras pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ses pieds cherchaient un appuie pour qu'il puisse se projeter loin d'elle. Et le regard de son assaillante où il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie, le rendit fou. Ses lèvres bleues, sa peau tuméfiée, arracha un sanglot à l'adolescent, et il supplia ses yeux de ne pas poursuivre la description. Il ferma fortement les paupières pour s'y soustraire mais une force irrépressible le força à les rouvrir. Et tout ce qu'il pu voir, c'était cette gorge exposée, le sang s'échappant de la plaie béante, comme le cri de Stiles qui emplit la pièce._

 _Au bout d'un moment il pu sentir l'emprise sur son poignet se desserrer, pour que la pression s'encre plus fortement sur ses épaules, le secouant alors que son hurlement ne se tarit pas._

«Stiles !»

Il se débattit, ses mains se refermant autour des bras de son agresseur pour le repousser.

«Stiles ouvre les yeux !»

La voix était dure et familière, mais l'angoisse anesthésiait toutes pensées logiques. La panique l'envahit et la seule chose qui fut certaine, c'est qu'il devait se libérer, fuir s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Ses instincts prirent le pas sur ses pensées. Et il continua de se débattre, tandis que les deux mains sur ses épaules le secouèrent.

«Ouvre-les !»

 _Non !_ Il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir et se trouver confronté une fois de plus à cette vision. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. C'était impossible. Les mains délaissèrent ses épaules pour prendre son visage en coupe et il put sentir ses larmes être séchées. Une nouvelle supplique fut prononcée.

«Ouvre-les yeux Stiles, c'est finit...»

«P'pa ?» Il bafouilla, la voix rongé par l'émotion.

Et la réalité le rattrapa enfin. Il pu sentir les bras de son père le ramener contre son torse. Il pu sentir son matelas sous lui, les couvertures dans lesquels ses jambes étaient emmêlées, le tissus de son t-shirt lui collant à la peau. Il pu sentir chacun de ses muscles être tendu à l'extrême, sa poitrine être comprimée par la peur, son cœur qui voulait remonter dans sa gorge. Ses yeux et ses joues irrités d'avoir tant pleuré, sa respiration hachée. Il pu entendre distinctement chaque paroles que prononça son père. Ses nombreuses blessures en cours de cicatrisation qui le démangèrent. Et il ressentit chaque sanglots qui secoue son corps alors que son père le serra contre lui, le rassurant comme il le pouvait.

 **oOo**

Stiles en avait assez. Il en avait assez de vivre dans la peur constante de voir un berserker apparaître au coin du couloir. De croiser Kate alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après être allé voir Deaton pour être sûr que sa cicatrisation se faisait normalement et qu'il ne se transformerait pas en une bête lui aussi. Stiles ne supportait plus de vivre dans la peur jour et nuit. Mais également d'agir aussi normalement que possible pour ne pas irriter le nez de ses amis garou avec ses états d'âme. C'est pour ça que ce soir là, en quittant le cabinet du vétérinaire, il était partit en direction de la réserve. Et il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sur la propriétés des Hale.

Il coupa le moteur de la Jeep et attendit quelques minutes avant d'en quitter l'habitacle ,sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il se doutait bien que le loup était déjà au courant de sa présence mais il prit la peine de toquer à la porte avant de pénétrer dans le manoir qui avait était restauré avant le départ du loup.

«Derek ?» Il appela en cherchant ledit propriétaire du regard.

Puis il le vit, face à lui en haut des escaliers. Il devait probablement s'entraîner car il ne portait pas de t-shirt et il suait. L'adolescent ne s'en formalisa pas et attendit que l'adulte parle.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Stiles?»

«Content de te voir moi aussi, comment vas-tu ? Tout c'est bien passé avec Scott, merci de t'en inquiéter.» Il râla sarcastiquement et Derek sourit.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Stiles?» Répéta t-il, et l'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel.

«Je suis venu pour jeter un coup d'œil au bestiaire. J'ai déjà commencé à faire des recherches sur internet, mais dur de faire la différence entre les âneries des internautes et la vérité.» Il reçut un haussement de sourcil de son vis-à-vis, ce qui le fit soupirer. «Essaie pas de me faire croire que toi aussi tu ne veux pas faire payer Kate. Que c'est la culpabilité d'avoir tué son propre sang qui est sa punition.» Il grogna, car c'est exactement ce que Scott avait dit la dernière fois qu'il avait abordé la question avec lui. «Toi mieux que quiconque sait qu'elle est incapable de ressentir de la culpabilité, pas alors qu'elle a tué tant d'innocents...» Il souffla et Derek quitta enfin son perchoir.

Il attrapa son t-shirt posé sur la rembarre de l'escalier et l'enfila avant de guider l'adolescent dans la pièce à gauche de l'entrée. Celle où Peter fut enterré par le passé. Stiles avait toujours du mal à réaliser que maintenant, il s'agissait d'un salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Derek s'installa sur son sofa et rapprocha la table basse de celui-ci. Puis il déverrouilla le mac et Stiles laissa échapper un soupire lourd de sens.

«Tu laisse le bestiaire à la porté de tous ?»

«Non, Stiles, je conserve le bestiaire chez moi.»

«Sur ta table basse, dans ton salon, alors que tu es à l'étage ! Il est là où n'importe qui peut le voir et le consulter !» Rétorqua l'hyperactif, et ce fut au tour de Derek de soupirer et d'un haussement de sourcil Stiles comprit le message : tu oublis que je suis un loup-garou.

«Oh ! Arrête de faire ça ! »

Il reçu un haussement de sourcil perplexe qui l'agaça un peu plus.

«Ça ! Parler avec tes sourcils ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'est agaçant et frustrant.» Et l'adolescent rejeta la tête en arrière et se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir d'hurler car Derek recommença. Stiles se demanda bien pourquoi il s'était inquiété pour lui ces deux derniers mois. Il reprit contenance et fit basculer son sac face à lui pour en tirer les quelques notes qu'il avait rassemblé sur Kate. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le chevalet de conférence qu'il avait ramené chez Hale lors d'une de leur soirée de meute. Il le rapprocha de la table basse et sortit un marqueur noir de sa trousse de cours. Il se fit un plaisir de voir l'odeur irriter l'odorat du loup alors qu'il commençait à écrire les informations dont il était sur de la véracité.

«Kate est une Nagual. Une Jaguar-garou, bien que si tu veux mon avis couguar lui irait mieux. Elle se fait appeler la Loba, et elle contrôle Bonnie et Clyde – enfin plus que Bonnie vu que Clyde a été tué par Malia- ce sont des berserkers.» Il dit et il attendit que Derek fasse une intervention mais elle ne vint pas. « La loba est une légende mexicaine et je n'en sais pas plus.»

Finalement le loup de naissance réagit et poussa l'ordinateur dans sa direction, plusieurs documents étant ouverts. Et il pouvait distinctement voir les mots clé : Loba, Berserker, Nagual. Et il sourit.

«Je suis pas le seul à avoir fait des recherche, on dirait.»

Derek acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et alors que Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'il n'ajoute rien, il fut de nouveau surpris par l'homme.

«Je faisais une pause quand tu es arrivé.»

«Toi, tu fais de la muscu' pour décompresser?» Il demanda un peu sceptique avant d'hausser les épaules et de s'installer sur le sofa pour jeter un œil sur les documents, puis il ajouta déjà plongé dans sa lecture. «Chacun son truc.»

 **oOo**

«Pourquoi tu portes l'odeur de Derek ?» Lui demanda Scott et Stiles ne sût pas quoi inventer.

«On est en couple.» Répondit-il en voyant que son ami s'impatientait.

«Tu n'es pas gay, Stiles...» Soupira le shérif qui s'apprêtait à partir pour son service. Indigné, Stiles se retourna sur le sofa et plongea son regard dans celui de son père.

«Je pourrais l'être !»

«Et toute cette histoire avec Lydia, puis avec Malia serait pour te couvrir ?» S'exaspéra Scott.

«Je pourrais très bien être bi.» Se corrigea t-il, puis sous les rires des deux hommes, il se réinstalla, bougon, dans le sofa. Son père les salua puis partit, les laissant seuls. Au moins cette aparté avait fait abandonner l'idée à Scott de le questionner sur Derek.

Il n'était pas prêt à lui dire qu'il faisait des recherches sur Kate dans le but de la débusquer et de livrer son sort entre les mains de mercenaires ou de Derek, bien que Stiles ne savait pas s'il serait capable de laisser le loup de naissance s'entacher les mains du sang de cette femme. Il l'avait aimé après tout, et même si elle avait décimé une grande partie de sa famille et qu'il lui vouait une haine mortelle depuis, Stiles ne voulait pas qu'un jour il éprouve de la culpabilité pour ce meurtre. Et puis, les deux complices n'en avaient pas non plus ouvertement discuté. Après tout ils n'étaient qu'au début de leurs recherches et bien loin de retrouver la femme. À moins que ce ne soit elle qui les retrouves avant...

«Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour cette pleine lune, Scott ?» Demanda Stiles, parce qu'il était complètement dépassé par les événements.

«Derek a proposé qu'on aille tous chez lui ce soir là. C'est dans le sous-sol du manoir qu'étaient enchaînés les bêtas qui n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer.»

Stiles n'aimait pas cette idée et Scott dû le sentir.

«Tout ce passera bien, Stiles.» Il marqua une pause puis reprit. «Si tu ignorais qu'on passait la nuit chez lui, pourquoi t'es allé le voir ?»

Stiles déglutit. Finalement, son meilleur ami n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de lui faire cracher le morceau.

«Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Derek directement ?» Tenta t-il pour éviter la question.

«Je te la pose à toi, Stiles.»

Et l'adolescent soupira, il n'avait pas voulut inquiéter Scott avec cette histoire.

«On consulte le bestiaire ensemble.»

L'alpha haussa un sourcil avant d'ajouter.

«Une nouvelle menace? Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

Stiles fit comprendre d'un mouvement de tête à Scott qu'il se trompait, puis avoua.

«Non, pas une nouvelle... Toujours Kate.» Et il n'osa pas croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Il entendit clairement le soupir de son ami et il se sentit obliger d'ajouter. «Je sais ce que tu en penses Scott, qu'elle culpabilise sûrement dans un coin et que son fan club osseux lui lèche le derrière pour la soulager de toutes les merdes qu'elle a commise.» Il prit le temps de grimacer à ses propres paroles avant d'ajouter. «Mais Kate voulait notre mort, elle nous voulait mort, pour que tu sois faible et qu'elle puisse toi aussi te tuer.» Et Stiles se mis à bafouiller n'étant plus qu'une boule d'émotions. «Et elle a réussit son coup Scott. Tu es affaiblis, toute la meute est affaiblis... » Et il n'avait définitivement pas rassemblé assez d'informations sur elle et ses berserkers pour espérer riposter.

Scott sentit son désarroi car il posa une main sur son épaule.

«Tout va bien se passer, Stiles.»

Stiles voulait vraiment y croire. Et lorsque Derek lui répéta la même chose le soir de la pleine lune, il fût rassuré. Et alors que l'aube approchait et que Liam n'était plus sous l'emprise de la pleine lune, il se surpris à y croire un peu plus.

Tout allait bien se passer.

 **oOo**

Et malgré ses nuits entrecoupées de terreurs nocturnes ou éveillées lorsque Malia venait le rejoindre, Stiles reprit une vie normale. Il se rendait tous les mercredi soirs chez Derek pour faire des recherches sur Kate. Parfois, il arrivait avec une pizza et leur conversation dérivait par moment. Mais dès qu'il était question de l'absence du loup de naissance de ces deux derniers mois, ce dernier évitait méthodiquement le sujet. Et ça ne cessait d'intriguer un peu plus l'hyperactif.

«Où étais-tu Derek ?» Tenta t-il une nouvelle fois entre deux parts de pizza pepperoni. Le loup se crispa un millième de seconde avant de retrouver une posture tout à fait détendue.

«Tu t'intéresses tant que ça à moi ?»

«Exactement. Allez, crache le morceau grand méchant loup, que je puisse passer à autre chose ! » Il lança sarcastiquement.

Il eut un haussement de sourcils pour toute réponse. Et Stiles décida d'abandonner pour ce soir. Il reprit une part de pizza quand Derek le surpris en prenant la parole.

«Faisons un deal dans ce cas, tu me dis depuis combien de temps tu sors avec ma cousine et je te dis où j'étais.»

Ce fut à Stiles d'hausser un sourcil. Puis il pris le temps de peser le pour et le contre avant de tendre sa main à Derek.

«Deal.» Il lança.

«Deal» Lui répondit l'adulte en serrant sa main. «Tu commences.»

Stiles haussa les épaules et ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois.

«On s'est mis ensemble peu de temps après ton départ, puis on a rompu quelques jours avant la pleine lune, celle où Kate à...» Il ne put finir sa phrase et reprit. «On s'est rendu compte qu'on était mieux en amis, donc tu n'as pas besoin de te la jouer cousin musclé et de me régler mon compte.» Il finit sa phrase avec un sourire. «Quoique tu n'as jamais vraiment eu besoin de raison pour envoyer valser mon visage contre le volant de la jeep ou pour me placarder contre un mur.» Il releva, clairement amusé.

«San Francisco. J'étais à San Francisco.» Annonça Derek pour couper cours à la conversation, mais ça c'était sans compter sur la curiosité de Stiles. Parce que maintenant qu'il savait où il était, il voulait aussi savoir pourquoi il était là-bas.

«Ah bon ? San Francisco ?»

Et l'expression de Derek lui montra qu'il s'engageait sur un sujet épineux. Ce qui ne suffit pas à faire abandonner Stiles.

«C'est comment San Francisco ?»

Et visiblement Derek était surpris de cette question. Il semblait presque horrifié par la banalité de cette question.

«C'est... différent de Beacon Hills.»

La mine excédée de Stiles ne pouvait être plus éloquente.

«Ça merci, je m'en doutais.» Commenta t-il avec sarcasme.

«Je suis pas un guide touristique, tu n'as qu'à faire une recherche sur internet, c'est ton truc non ?» Rétorqua le loup et Stiles soupira en réponse avant de lâcher sa bombe.

«Pourquoi t'es parti sans rien dire ?»

«Quoi, tu as vraiment besoin que je te transmette mon emploi du temps ?»

«J'ai pas dit ça, mais un message pour dire que tu pars quelques temps ça coûte rien. Puis ça évitera que tout le monde s'inquiète de ton sort.» Il marmonna bougon, et la surprise de Derek se lisait clairement sur son visage. «Quoi ?»

« Je pensais pas que vous vous seriez inquiété..» Il avoua

«Tu veux savoir, Derek ? Le chat est partit, les souris dansent, c'est des conneries. T'as beau être un loup mal léché et le pire mentor qui puisse exister...» Il y eu un grognement de la part dudit mentor, «mais t'en reste pas moins un membre de la meute. Alors oui, on était inquiet. J'étais inquiet.»

Il avoua ça sans sourciller, parce que c'était vrai et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait s'en cacher. Bien sûr, leur relation avait pris un mauvais départ, les menaces de mort et tout ça, mais depuis, Stiles avait sauvé la vie de Derek plusieurs fois et inversement. Avec ce genre d'expériences vous êtes obligé de nouer des liens. Et c'était quelque chose d'important pour Stiles, peu de personnes appréciaient celui qu'il était, l'hyperactivité, son TDAH et tout ce qui faisait de lui un adolescent plus bizarre que les autres l'empêchait d'avoir des amis. Des gens à qui il pouvait s'ouvrir.

Et bien qu'il soit bourru, un peu dur parfois, il sentait qu'avec Derek, il n'avait pas besoin de se contrôler. Si son comportement agaçait l'aîné, il le lui ferait remarquer clairement. Il ne le prendrait pas en pitié ni ne se mettrait à l'éviter jusqu'à ce que Stiles comprenne le message et coupe court de lui-même à la relation. Et puis, il appréciait Derek. Bien sûr, il se comportait souvent comme un connard et souvent Stiles aimerait verser du wolfbane dans sa boisson. Mais l'hyperactif pouvait comprendre son comportement. Parce que Derek avait tout perdu. Il avait tout perdu et il savait pertinemment que ses erreurs de parcours était la cause de ses pertes.

Cependant le loup continuait d'avancer, il lui arrivait de commettre encore des erreurs, comme de laisser Peter vivre, mais il avançait. L'hyperactif se sentait un peu plus proche de lui, car il portait le même poids de la culpabilité et c'est de voir le loup ne pas se laisser abattre qui lui avait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau lorsque le sang d'Allison avait recouvert ses mains.

Alors, il appréciait Derek, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix et il s'était inquiété pour lui. Et après l'incident il s'était encore plus inquiété encore, car il ignorait si le loup était vivant.

Et le concerné ne réagissait pas aux paroles de l'adolescent. Il était là, une part de pizza dans la main, machouillant un morceau de pate depuis une bonne décennie déjà et observant Stiles, un peu surpris. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Derek eu vraiment l'air stupide. L'humain de la meute voulut lui faire par de cette constatation, mais le loup récupéra l'usage de la parole. Il avala sa bouchée de pizza et souffla :

«Vraiment ? »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

«Non, pas du tout. Je dis juste ça pour pas que tu te sentes mal aimé.»

Et le cadet doutait qu'il puisse mettre plus de sarcasme dans cette phrase. Le loup face à lui déglutit avant de reprendre contenance.

«Je vois.» Il marqua une pause cherchant ses mots. «J'aurais dû vous prévenir.»

«Bravo, c'est ce que je viens de dire.»

Derek soupira puis n'ayant rien à ajouter, il mordit de nouveau dans sa part de pizza.

«Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à San Francisco ?»

Derek ignora la question de Stiles. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'étaler sur le sujet et cela donnait encore plus envie au fils du shérif d'en trouver la raison. Ils finirent leur repas en silence.

 **oOo**

«Écoute Scott, y a un truc de pas net et je vais trouver de quoi il s'agit.»

L'alpha poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Alors Stiles se tourna vers lui avant de répéter.

«Il dit être allé à San Francisco et il ne connaît pas le paysage de la ville Scott !»

«Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à en dire ?»

Et l'expression de Stiles ne pouvait être plus explicite quant à l'exaspération qu'il ressentait.

«Ouhouh ! La terre à Scotty, on vit à Beacon Hills ! La ville la moins intéressante de ce côté de la galaxie -si on met de côté tout les trucs surnaturels qui s'y passent-. S'il avait visité San Francisco, il saurait me parler de son paysage atypique.» Et son débit de parole fut si rapide qu'il fallut un certains temps à Scott pour réussir à décrypter ce qu'il disait. L'alpha fronça alors les sourcils, tout à coup concerné.

«Il n'y serait jamais allé ? Pourquoi mentir sur un truc pareil ?»

«Je sais pas, deux options s'offrent à nous dans ce cas. Soit, comme tu le dis, il n'a jamais mis les pieds à San Francisco et dans ce cas il m'a mentit pour couvrir où il se terrait vraiment ou...» Il marqua une pause car cette option lui déplaisait, Scott qui buvait ses paroles jusqu'à présent le poussa à poursuivre.

«Ouuuu... ?»

«Ou alors il n'était pas en état pour faire attention au paysage.» Confia Stiles d'un ton dur qui laissait percer son inquiétude.

«Et dernière option, il s'agit de Derek Hale, il se fiche complètement du paysage ou de la météo qu'il peut faire à San Francisco.» Trancha Malia.

Stiles et Scott se tournèrent comme un seul homme dans la direction de celle qui était intervenu.

«Elle marque un point.» Laissa échapper Scott, ce qui arracha un grognement à Stiles.

«Vous n'étiez pas là, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je suis sûr qu'il nous cache quelque chose...» Souffla l'hyperactif avant que Malia ne vienne poser un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

«Tu t'inquiète trop, Stiles.»

Et peut-être qu'ils avaient tous les deux raisons. Peut-être que l'histoire avec Kate le rendait un peu trop parano et qu'il voyait le mal partout. Cependant, il ne pouvait raisonner la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que Derek leur cachait un truc.

«Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de chercher, non ? Dans le pire des cas, je me rendrais compte que je me suis trompé et le tour est joué !»

De plus, il avait déjà mis Danny sur le coup, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Ses deux amis secouèrent la tête. Quand Stiles avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Ses recherches sur Derek en faisait partie.

 **oOo**

Malheureusement, Stiles n'eut pas l'occasion de s'attarder plus longtemps sur cette enquête annexe. Parce que la pleine lune était ce soir là et que Scott avait disparu. Enfin disparu, plutôt une autre manière de dire que Kate-la-psychopathe-Argent l'avait kidnappé pour une raison X ou Y qui impliquerait à tous les coups la mort de son meilleur ami. Et ça, ça, Stiles ne pouvait pas l'accepter. C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait à l'arrière d'un fourgon avec deux loup-garous sous l'emprise de la lune et une mercenaire au volant. Derek à sa gauche et Liam en face d'eux. Si le premier avait l'air de plutôt bien se maîtriser, l'hyperactif ne pouvait pas en dire autant du second.

«Liam, t'es avec nous ?» Demanda Derek.

Si la situation ne le dépassait pas, Stiles aurait levé les yeux au ciel et poussé le soupir le plus long de sa vie. Où est-ce que Derek pensait-il que Liam était ? Bien sûr qu'il était avec eux, dans un fourgon aussi exiguë que même Stiles pouvait sentir la sueur de ses deux compagnons. Et même pour un humain comme lui, l'odeur commençait à lui irriter le nez.

«Il existe un mantra que ma famille utilisait. Tu le répètes et tu te concentres sur les mots. C'est comme méditation.»

Et Stiles doutait vraiment que la méditation soit la solution. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer de faire du Yoga, tant qu'a faire ? Ou encore brûler ensemble de l'encens pour qu'il puisse mettre un terme à toute cette tension qui habite l'arrière du fourgon?

«Tu répètes les mots jusqu'à ce que tu sentes que tu reprends le contrôle.»

«Ok, ok. C'est quoi ? » Le pressa Liam, qui sembla prêt à tout faire si cela lui permettait de garder le contrôle.

«Ok, regarde le triskelion, tu vois ce symbole ? Le tatouage dans mon dos représente la même chose...»

Stiles leva vraiment les yeux au ciel cette fois ci. Pourquoi Derek perdait du temps à parler de son tatouage alors qu'il pouvait directement en venir au fait ? Ils étaient dans une situation critique, merde !

«Chacune des branches signifie quelques choses...»

Et ce fût l'hyperactif qui termina sa phrase.

«Alpha, Bêta, Omega.»

Derek lui jette un regard en coin puis se reprit rapidement.

«Ça représente l'idée qu'on peut toujours aller de l'un vers les autres. Les bêtas peuvent devenir des Alphas...»

«Les Alphas peuvent redevenir des Bêtas.» Souffla Stiles alors que le souvenir de Derek abandonnant ses pouvoirs pour sauver sa sœur lui apparaîssait.

«Les Alphas peuvent devenir Omega ? » Demanda Liam précipitamment, comme s'il craignait de ne plus pouvoir formuler les mots s'il ne les exprimait pas rapidement. Mais aussi pour montrer qu'il avait une certaine prise sur ses pensées et qu'il comprenait ce qu'essayait de lui faire comprendre les deux hommes lui faisant face. Derek lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, puis reprit.

«Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de répéter les trois mots. Et chaque mots que tu prononces doivent te pousser à te calmer, à reprendre le contrôle.»

Derek marqua un pause, le temps de voir si Liam l'écoutait toujours, puis lorsqu'il fût rassuré, il ajouta.

«Lance-toi.»

«Alpha, Bêta...» Débuta Liam, tellement rapidement qu'aux oreilles de Stiles ça sonna comme du charabia.

«Lentement.» L'intima l'aîné.

«Alpha...Bêta... Omega... Alpha... Bêta... Omega...»

«Répète le encore, et souviens toi : à chaque fois que tu prononces les mots tu es plus calme. Tu reprends le contrôle.»

Et Stiles était muet, retenant presque son souffle en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

«Alpha... Bêta... Omega...» La voix de Liam fit frissonner Stiles et son instinct le poussa à s'éloigner, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Définitivement pas plus calme. Au contraire même, Liam semblait au bord de l'implosion. Et si ce n'était pas pour Scott, Stiles donnerait tout pour quitter cette voiture.

«Dis-le encore.»

Derek insista. Et ce fut trop pour que l'hyperactif le laisse faire.

«Derek, je ne penses pas que que ton super-talismant-du-self-contrôle fonctionne.»

Bien sûr qu'il ne faisait que de pointer du doigt ce qui était évident pour tout le monde. Il espérait alors que Derek trouve une autre solution. Rapidement.

«Liam, dis le encore !»

Et apparemment le changement de ton fut ce qui déclencha la perte de contrôle chez le bêta. Ses yeux se tintèrent d'or, ses dents étaient aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir alors qu'il grognait dans la direction de Derek, tirant sur ses chaînes et faisant ainsi tanguer le fourgon. À l'avant de la voiture, Braeden eu du mal à garder le contrôle et à ne pas les envoyer sur le bas côté de la route. Et définitivement, Stiles lui en était reconnaissant, parce que faire des tonneaux, alors que Liam ne semblait rêver que d'une chose : les tuer, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait vivre. Puis lorsque l'une des chaines céda sous la force du loup garou, le conducteur s'inquiéta.

«Derek ?! »

Stiles eut envie de lui hurler que crier le nom du loup-garou n'allait pas les aider dans leur situation. Surtout alors que ledit loup-garou tentait de maintenir le bêta qui voulait s'en prendre à eux.

«On va avoir besoin d'arriver au Mexique un peu plus vite ! »

«Roule ! » Avait rapidement ajouté Derek, alors que Liam se débarrassait de sa seconde entrave, rendant la tâche de le maintenir encore plus difficile pour l'homme.

«On y sera dans quelques minutes ! » Lança Braeden par dessus son épaule.

Et Stiles plus que quiconque dans ce fourgon savait à quel point quelques minutes pouvaient se montrer insurmontables. Il devait trouver une solution. Vite.

«Concentre-toi, Liam ! » Tenta vainement Derek, tandis que Stiles lui aussi essayait de suivre ce conseil.

«Ton truc ne fonctionne pas ! Il faut trouver autre chose !»

Et bien sûr qu'une nouvelle fois son intervention était inutile. Derek était sous pression, alors il lança assez fort pour recouvrir les grognements de Liam.

«T'as une autre solution, peut-être ? Un autre mantra ? » Bien sûr que Derek se montrait sarcastique en cet instant. Cependant ça n'empêcha pas Stiles de répondre.

« J'en connais un. »

Oui, il en connaissait un, et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance ça pourrait leur permettre de tenir ces fameuses quelques minutes.

«Liam, Liam ! » Il interpella le bêta pour le forcer à se concentrer sur sa voix. «Quelles sont les trois choses qui ne peuvent rester cachées ? »

Liam paru pris de court par la question, tentant de rassembler les méandres de ses pensées pour trouver la réponse. Et Stiles priait pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard et qu'il puisse l'aider à reprendre le contrôle. Il pu clairement voir l'hésitation dans le regard du bêta, avant que la lune ne resserre son emprise.

«Liam, Liam ! Regarde-moi ! » Il l'interpella de nouveau. « Quelles sont les trois choses qui ne peuvent rester cachées ? » Les grognements s'affaiblirent une fois de plus alors Stiles n'attendit pas de le perdre une seconde fois. «Quelles sont ces trois choses ? »

Et finalement la voix quasi inhumaine du bêta s'éleva, ses mots étaient hachés, et ça se voyait que chacun d'eux lui coûtait beaucoup.

«Le soleil... La lune... La vérité... »

Le soulagement qu'éprouva l'hyperactif en cet instant était indescriptible. Bien sur, ils n'étaient pas tiré d'affaire, mais le mantra – son mantra- fonctionnait. Liam le répéta de nouveau, et Stiles jeta un regard à Derek, traduisant la certaine fierté qu'il éprouvait à avoir cette fois réussit à sauver, ou du moins aider, l'un de ses amis.

«C'est ça, répète-le. » Souffla Stiles, en se concentrant de nouveau sur le cadet.

«Le soleil, la lune... La vérité.»

Et si Stiles n'était pas si soulagé d'avoir éviter le pire, il aurait remarqué la mine de Derek qui laissait clairement voir que le mantra choisit par Stiles le touchait particulièrement.

«Derek ? » Appela une nouvelle fois la femme à l'avant.

Et le loup eu vraiment du mal à remettre les pieds sur terre. La vérité ne resterait pas longtemps caché, cela s'appliquait aussi à lui. Après une hésitation il lacha.

«Tout va bien.»

Alors que non, c'était loin d'aller bien pour le loup-garou.

«Le soleil, la lune et la vérité. » Souffla une dernière fois Liam.

Et Stiles remarqua brièvement le trouble de Derek, posa une main sur le bras de ce dernier pour le pousser à se reprendre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que le plus jeune prit la parole.

«J'arrive pas à y croire ! J'ai réussi. » Souffla Liam, quasi euphorique à présent qu'il avait retrouvé son calme. «Pendant une minute, j'ai bien cru que j'allais tous les deux vous mettre en pièces.»

Stiles fût un peu surpris par ce retournement de situation, et il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête assez gêné.

«Ouais... Euh... Le retour à la maison aurait été des plus étranges dans ces conditions alors... merci ?»

À la fin de sa phrase le fourgon eu un soubresaut avant de s'arrêter, aucune fenêtre ne permettait à Stiles de vérifier, mais il était certain qu'ils venaient d'arriver à destination. Braeden jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière pour vérifier que tout le monde était bien vivant et en un seul morceau, rassurée, elle quitta l'habitacle.

« Tu penses pouvoir garder le contrôle à partir de maintenant ? » Demanda Derek, ignorant la conversation qui prenait une tournure des plus gênantes. Et Liam leur fit une petite démonstration de quoi il était capable. Dans un coin de son esprit, Stiles le compare à un wolwerine pré-pubère. D'un regard à Derek, l'hyperactif lui fit comprendre qu'il avait confiance en Liam et que donc il n'avaient pas à rester cloîtré plus longtemps dans le fourgon. Tout ça guida l'homme à ouvrir la portière arrière, pour qu'il tombe nez-à-nez avec l'un des golgoths.

Ni Stiles, ni Derek n'eut le temps de comprendre la situation que le loup se fit attraper par le berserker pour être envoyé quelques mètres plus loin, son corps tombant lourdement sur le sol et il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Il ne pu pas de se ressaisir que l'homme-ours l'attrapa par le t-shirt et le plaqua contre un muret. Derek pu sentir chaque pierre s'imprimer dans sa peau, alors qu'il était trop sonné par la rapidité de son adversaire pour réagir. Puis il vit l'os taillé telle une dague et plus aiguisé que toute celle que le loup ai pu voir dans sa vie. Il vit le bras de l'homme se lever, bien haut pour prendre de l'élan. Et ni Derek, ni Liam et encore moins Braeden et Stiles n'eurent le temps de réagir avant que le coup s'abatte.

Perforant les poumons de Derek, l'arme ne quitta son point d'encrage que pour plonger de nouveau dans le corps de l'homme. Alors Stiles s'avança, ramassant une pierre pour la jeter sur le monstre, voyant chaque coups qui étaient portés au loup.

 _Un. Deux_. Il jeta la pierre de toute ses forces.

 _Trois._ Liam qui se la jouait wolwerine un peu plus tôt restait planté là à observer la scène comme absent.

 _Quatre. Cinq._ Stiles hurla en direction du montre et de Derek. Puis les détonations éclatèrent. Elles se suivirent, de façon rapproché et Stiles se tourna pour voir Braeden armée. Le berserk battit en retraite et la femme rejoingnit rapidement Derek. Alors que l'homme gisait au sol, la mercenaire était déjà à ses côtés observant l'ampleur des dégâts, cherchant déjà quoi faire pour faciliter sa guérison alors que Stiles était à son tour immobile.

Son regard cherchant celui du loup. Qu'il ne trouve pas, ce dernier ayant les yeux clos sous la douleur.

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit mais aucun son ne pu sortir. Il était beaucoup trop choqué pour ça. Alors Liam formula la question qu'ils se posaient tous :

«Pourquoi il ne guérit pas ? À quel point la blessure est-elle grave ? »

« Je vais bien, tout va bien. » Répondit rapidement Derek, et Stiles n'eut pas besoin de capacité garou pour se rendre compte que l'homme mentait. Qu'il était loin d'aller bien. Et que les blessures étaient trop imposantes pour qu'il puisse se soigner seul. Il fit un pas vers lui, il espérait que toutes ces années passées à l'hôpital à observer les soins prodigués par les infirmières à certains patients pourraient l'aider, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan.

« Allez retrouver Scott.»

Et Stiles fut alors pris entre deux feux. Parce que son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui, c'est pour lui qu'ils avaient fait le trajet jusqu'au Mexique, pour lui que Derek et l'hyperactif avait faillit y laisser leur peau quand Liam avait perdu le contrôle. Et pour lui encore que Derek se vidait de son sang, alors qu'il devrait pouvoir se soigner.

«Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, allez retrouver Scott.»

Stiles était figé, tétanisé parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'arrivait pas à choisir vers qui aller. Et jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'entre sauver son meilleur ami ou rester auprès de Derek, le choix soit si difficile.

Non, pas difficile.

Impossible.

Stiles ne pouvait pas choisir et s'il ne choisissait pas, il pourrait les perdre tous les deux. À cette idée, son cœur se serra. Il se serra si fort qu'il eut l'impression de suffoquer un instant.

«Allez-y! »

Puis le regard du loup croisa enfin celui de l'adolescent. Il compris alors que Derek faisait le choix à sa place. Cependant ses pieds refusaient de bouger et de le quitter. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter, parce que...

Parce que Derek avait manqué à Stiles durant ses deux mois, que s'il avait rompu avec Malia, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à développer des sentiments amoureux envers elle, parce que son cœur était déjà prit. Ce n'était plus la sulfureuse rouquine qui hantait ses pensées.

Depuis leur échange, après que Gérard ai battu Stiles, ce dernier revoyait sans cesse l'expression de Derek. Il avait touché l'homme ce soir là, il l'avait vu et ce regard le hantait depuis ce moment là. Il y pensait tout le temps se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier. Et quand Derek était parti et qu'il n'eut plus l'occasion de lui poser la question, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Stiles était devenu obnubilé par ce qu'avait pensé Derek ce soir là.

Puis il avait était obnubilé par le loup.

Il ne pensait qu'a lui, qu'à son regard d'acier, à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pendant que lui se torturait l'esprit. Et avant même que Stiles ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il était tombé amoureux de Derek. Il aimait l'homme et c'était seulement maintenant alors qu'il risquait de le perdre que cet idiot s'en rendait compte. Il détourna le regard, pas parce qu'il était honteux, gêné de penser à ça en cet instant. Mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir un autre de ses proches se vider de son sang sous ses yeux. Allison hantait déjà ses nuits, si Derek se joignait à elle, il ne le supporterait pas.

«Stiles... ! » L'interpella l'homme, puisant sûrement dans ses dernières forces pour lui parler à lui, lui et pas un autre. «Stiles... Sauve-le.»

Derek faisait le choix à sa place, le poussait à rejoindre son frère de cœur, parce que lui était incapable de choisir. Et les paroles de Derek furent plus douloureuses que les coups qu'il avait reçu du berserk la nuit où Allison était morte. Parce que Derek ne lui demandait pas simplement de venir en aide à son ami, il lui demandait de sauver Scott, impliquant implicitement que lui, lui, ne pouvait l'être. Que les blessures étaient trop profondes, trop... Trop tout. Derek ne pouvait pas se soigner seul.

Et pour cela il allait mourir, il le savait et il ne voulait pas infliger ça à Stiles.

Alors qui était l'hyperactif pour ne pas suivre les dernières volontés du loup ?

* * *

 **BOOM! *Bruit avec un effet d'explosion badass***

 **C'est la fin de cette partie! Je dois avouer que ce fut laborieux! J'avais trop de chose à raconter! TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Donc on a fait un petit tris pour que vous ne soyez pas trop submergé! J'espère cependant que ça vous a plut! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le flashback ainsi que la toute fin de la partie! J'ai pris du plaisir en générale, hein, mais ces deux passages sont mes petits préférés! Et vous?**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus, hormis qu'on va essayer de poster la dernière partie un peu plus rapidement! À dans cinq mois alors! ( Ahah please don't kill me!)**

 **Xoxo**

 **Votre preux chevalier Pouet.**

 **(ENCORE UN GROS MERCI À KROKO)**


End file.
